Life with STARISH
by Cloudysmile
Summary: To be the pro, STARISH need to the manager to promote. And that duty fell to the girl from Satome Business Academy to make these prince of music be more famous than ever. follow the life of Minori Akimoto as she tried to overcome all obstacles in Music industry including her love life...
1. Chapter 1

Helllo, guys! I am Cloudysmile! This is my first time to write the fiction based on this anime! I hope you like it. This story will be set in season 2 of this anime. Hope you like it.

**Are you ready~?**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Uta no price-sama.

**Warning : **Some OOC, grammar errors and any mistakes.

…...

Chapter 1

Me?! STARISH's Manager?!

_Ring! Ring! _

The telephone on the office table two before it was answered by someone. On this table, There was the name tag written ' Minori Akimoto – Manager Trainee'

" Hello, this is Shining agency. Mei speaking. How can I help?" The girl said with her best calm voice. The key board was typed away in rhythm as if the piano when she typed something on the computer. The light on the monitor screen reflected on her slim glasses, making it hard to see her widen eyes because the colloquist is Headmaster, Shining Satome.

" Good afternoon sir! Do you want me to me to get the head manager on the phone?" The girl said as she hurriedly press the number to phone the head manager up but Shining interrupted her.

_' Oh~! There no need for that MissAkimoto. I called you by this number to have some talks with you. Would you mind?' _The headmaster said with his unique manner. Well, in her point of view...But whenever headmaster called her by her surname, that meant there was some important thing that he need to talk to her.

" N-N-Not at all, sir! May I ask why sir." Minori felt concerned, wondering if she got trouble with something or someone leaked scandalous news of their idols which needed her to cover it.

_' Oh nothing~! Just be the manager of our new idols, STARISH__!' _Shining said chilly as if this is a normal. But for Minori, this is serious. She couldn't believe what she just heard so she decided to ask him again to confirm her hearing.

" Eh? Pardon?" She asked him nervously as her black eyebrows arched in pure shock swiftly. The jaw almost hung if she wasn't aware that she was in the office of Shining Agency and right now, she is in the internship of this place to graduate from her academy, Satome Business Academy.

Similar to Satome academy, the students need to do the big assignment to graduate from the academy. However, the students in Satome Business school had to do the big project by working with the idols as their manager unlike another school in its family that has to make a debut.

_' Of coursu__! The grade report said enough about your talent which grantees me that you are suited for this!. ' _

" But headmaster, I don't think I'm good enough to take care a BIG project like that!" Monori said nervously and watched the poster beside her working station. It was the poster of STARISH, the newest boy band that had just made their first debut successfully.

_Did the headmaster just ask her to be the manger of this group? _She thought as the gears in her brain stated to planning, recalling and everything at the same times which caused her have a little headache. But compare to her previous assignment that she got from another agency, this sounded easier. The last assignment she almost messed up because her superstar's half-asses attitude but it still went well.

_' MissAkimoto, do not worry too much. This is not different from what you had learned in school. Only remember that if you messed up or broke the rule, I will fire you. '_ The last sentence from Headmaster's mouth sent the shiver to her spine like a cold water. Minori breathed deeply and soundlessly to control herself. Although headmaster was right about her grade and her skills, this is HIS idols. The idols that are directly from Satome Academy is like Shining Satome's pride which will bring the honor to the headmaster. And, she doesn't want to be the one who broke that pride. But this is her chance to prove herself that the path she chose will not regret her. _Alright, Minori. Don't be scare! Youcandoit! Youcandoit! _Minori thought before smiled to cheer herself.

' I think I am ready for this job, sir." Minori said as she started to write the detail of her newly assignment on her small black notebook which embed the italic letters ' _S.B.A.' _

_' Next week, MissAkimoto. I had gave your head manager the map to the place where you are going to meet your idols already. And, don't think you are ready. KNOW you are ready...' _Headmaster said sternly before he hung up. _Easier said than done, Headmaster_ Minori thought as she placed the phone in its place. She sighed tiredly.

" Minori-chan, are you okay? Who called you?"Rikuma, her co-worker from another table asked worriedly when she saw her friend lowed her head and had dark aura around her.

" Riku-chan...I-I...the headmaster just called me.." Minori said softly.

" WHAT?!" Rikuma said loudly before zipped her mouth very quickly when other people started looking at her annoyingly. Rikuma mouthed ' sorry' to them and looked back at Minori.

" What did he say?" She asked softly

" He...He asked me to be the manager of STARISH..." Rikuma's jaw hung up widely. Her eyes were almost as big as goose's eggs when Minori mentioned that name.

" That boy band group from another school in Satome's branch?!" This time Rikuma blurt out and everyone in the office looked at where her and Minori sat, gossiping around

" MissAkimoto!" Minori cringed at her head manager's voice and turned around to see her. The head manager is the middle aged lady who wore black pencil skirt and white t-shirt under black v-neck slim suit which was the dress code for this office. Minori wore the same one but she had to wear her name tag.

" Yes, ma'am." She said professionally.

" I believe you got a call from our big boss, Shining Satome." The head master said sarcastically as she snorted how this docile girl like Minori got a big project.

" Yes, ma'am. If THIS is unsatisfying for you, I will call Mr. Satome to replace me " Minori said calmly even herself and Rikuma surprised. The headmaster looked at her with unreadable expression since it was hard to know if this girl said scornfully or not but so far, she knew that this girl never use dirty trick to anyone like most people in this line of work.

" That's too bad...I wish to have you here to train our new dumb colleague. By the way, come to my office. I'll give you the map to our superstar's address." She said in monotone

" Oh..and don't forget to pack up. You have to stay there with them during your time at their manager." The head manager said before walked back to her office as the ' click ' sound of her high-heeled shoes echoed through the office.

" Geez...That woman...I swear she is Miss Miranda from Devil Wears Prada movie." Rikuma said quietly after she made sure that the head manager was far enough not to hear her gossip.

" You can say that again." Minori said before tidied her table.

" And I don't want to believe that you just talked back at her! " Rikuma whispered near Minori's ears.

" Really? For me, my intention is to ask if she dislike the choice that our big boss made so that I could find the new manager to her." Minori said as if nothing wrong about her speeches but still couldn't believe where she got that courage from.

" Funny. You're obedient, humble, and shy a little but at the same time you're blunt. If you keep being like this, you will get into problem sooner or later. " Rikuma warned concernedly.

" I will be careful next time." Minori smiled faintly before focused on her work

…_..._

I hope you are enjoyed this Prologue ^/^ Sorry if this is too short. But please review more if you want the next chapter of this story! Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2 ( chapter 1 is prologue)

Hello guys! Are you still with me? Did this story bore you? If yes, just give me the idea to make this story more superb! Please !I need your comment to continue this story like a blood. If you guys don't give me the review, I will delete this story after the week I finished this chapter.

Disclaimer : Utapri belongs to the rightful creator.

Warning: English is my second language, grammar errors, some OOC.

…...

Chapter 1

Trouble with map.

There is nothing sound more serene that could make Minori felt so calm..Well..if that doesn't count the classical music played by symphony and the meow sound of her Persian kitten, Anna that can stay with her at the new place. According to the map, well...not the map actually...

Minori looked at the paper which had something that she didn't think it should be called ' map'. Actually, it should be called ' child's drawing'._ If this is another ironic joke that my head manager intends to pull on me, this is a good one..._Minori thought, growling angrily which made her Anna hiss with fear.

" Sorry, Anna. I'm just mad at the map not you." as if it knew what she said, Anna stopped hissing and went back to her nap. Anna is staying in the animal bag which is mostly used for some dogs like Pomeranian. Luckily that most of her belonging had been moved into the new address that she have to live with STARISH already three days ago so she didn't need to worry about her luggage. Minori sighed tiredly. Even she didn't have to be concerned about that, that didn't mean she would be happy to enjoy the sound of nature because she hated to admit herself that she is officially lost in this forest...

" I understand about head master's intention why he has to make the Starishes stay far away from the city but, that makes it hard for me to find that place..." She said as her patience started to wear off because she had been walking in this forest around three hours and she still couldn't find the new place. Master course is the course for supporting newbies like Starish who just made the first debut even they have already worked in entertainment business.

For the star manager like her, there is no master course but there are two big projects that she has to do to graduate from the academy which she had only one left to finish. The first one that she had done was working with the idols from other agency and the other one is working with the graduated student from idols class at Satome star academy.

" Uh- excuse me, miss?" the soft voice of someone called Minori from behind politely. Minori turned around and saw the girl around her age with short pink hair cut in bob hairstyle and golden eyes that looked like sunset light. She dressed in pink coat with light pink shirt that had brown ribbon and knee-high skirt matched to black sock and light cream shoes. _What a cute girl..._Minori thought, smiling at the girl lovingly

" Yes? What can help you?" Minori said gently but deep down in her heart she hoped the girl could help her in return.

" Could you tell me which ways lead to Master course dormitory?" With that question, Minori simpered at her and showed her the 'map'.

" It looks exactly same !" the pink haired girl said before she showed her paper to Minori. The paper of the girl had ' child drawing' on it.

" Well, I believe that we both are being teased by our agency. Did you get it from head manager?" Minori asked as she couldn't help to smile awkwardly at the situation.

" Actually, I got from the publicity room." Minori raised her brows in surprise before she recalled what her head manger said about where she got the map.

" Whoever wrote this map, I'm gonna hunt their ass down..." Minori growled mumblingly while the pink haired girl looked at her, feeling scared at her words.

ARH! ARH!

" Yikes!" Minori covered her ears very quickly and looked at the girl who screamed loudly when the crows made its annoying sound and flied away.

" Geez...It's just some crows...why are you scared of them?" Minori furrowed her brows at the girl annoyingly.

" I'm-I'm so sorry. My ears are sensitive to the sound. If there are the sounds like car horn, talking people or something like that, it hurts my ears and I will feel headache." Minori narrowed her eyes at the girl suspiciously. _That sounds...so unbelievable...is this girl the paparazzi or some fangirls who made up the story?_ Minori thought doubtfully. In her career, Minori met many type of people and many type of situation. And there was one that similar to this girl.

Many years ago, there was some fangirl whom Minori believed that she had bribed some employees to let them work at Satome agency as the staff of some department which she forgot the name. The girl yearned to meet her favorite superstar and wish to have him for herself so she decided to make a plan by befriending with some staffs and bribed them to give her the card to pass the backstage then, she mingled with the staffs. Unfortunately, the backstage had high security system which required the history of work or something and the password that changed randomly. In the end, the fangirl was arrested and the bribed staff was fired from his job.

" Nanami...are you okay?" the red haired boy in blue jacket touched the pink haired girl whom Minori believed that her surname was ' Nanami' . Nanami screamed, causing the boy flinched back in surprise..

" Nanami! It's me ! It's me ! Otoya!" Nanami was calmed down when the boy told his name and looked at him.

"Ittoki-kun." She looked at him before sighed relievedly. The red haired boy named ' Otoya ittoki ' smiled at her kindly. Wait...Otoya Ittoki? The one of the STARISH boy group?! Minori opened her iphone swiftly and looked at the poster of STARISH that she saved in her phone to make sure that the boy in front of her is right guy.

" Are you from STARISH? The newbie that will join in the Master course?" Minori asked Otoya.

" H-Ha-Hai. I'm Otoya Ittoki from the STARISH. And you?" the boy seemed to feel awkward when some stranger like her knew his name which confirmed to what she learned from her informants that the boy is new to this entertainment business. Well, that's good. She didn't need to worry about teaching the boy. Minori thought

" I'm Akimoto Minori. I'm in this master course, too. Me and Nanami tried to find the dormitory of Master course. And, the map didn't help at all." Minori introduced herself and told Otoya about what happened to her and Nanami before gave the ' map ' to him.

" I see that both of you are lost. Just follow this path straight ahead, you will see the dorm" Otoya said as he pointed to the path in front of us.

"Thanks, Ittoki-kun" Nanami said, smiling happily at him.

" I'm looking forward to this. " Ototya smiled before closed his eyes. " To sing a lot of your songs as professionals from now on."

" Ittoki-kun..." Nanami said softly. Minori suddenly felt that her presence might be a bother to them so she walked to the dorm quietly, following that direction that Otoya pointed to her. Why do I feel like I am something that annoyed during the romantic scene? Minori thought as she shrugged her shoulders as if she shrugged of something. Don't feel distracted, Minori. What relationship they have to each other is non of your business. Don't mind about them. Minori thought as she tired to focus on her duty and sped off to the dorm.

…...

Please Read and review!


End file.
